


The Aquaphobia of a God

by PenPaperAndDreams



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Drowning, Gen, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Torture, no beta we die like l'manberg, will probably add more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenPaperAndDreams/pseuds/PenPaperAndDreams
Summary: Dream is immortal, only dying when the world he's attached to does. Although, with the recent events that he's gone through, he wishes more than anything he could.(Heavily inspired by "raise me up and pray for forgiveness" and "take me to my grave (but don't you cry for me)", both by caydiink (gayleb))
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), for now at least - Relationship, maybe some dnf and crap later
Comments: 6
Kudos: 222
Collections: My Immortal Dream AU Crap





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [take me to my grave (but don't you cry for me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024838) by [caydiink (gayleb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayleb/pseuds/caydiink). 



> Hello girls, guys, gays, and theys, and all you lovely wonderful people in between! I really hope you enjoy this!  
> Also,  
> TW  
> If you have water related phobias, please tread carefully! This is gonna get gory too, so be warned. I like to over-describe some things, so there's that as well. Just, tread carefully.

He didn't know how long it had been.

If he had to guess, it had been at least a year, although he couldn't be positive.

Maybe he was just being dramatic and only minutes had passed.

He didn't know.

He didn't care.

He would be here forever.

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

In a twisted form of mercy, after several weeks ~~months~~ of screaming until his throat bled and the water around him was stained an ugly, morbid scarlet, after weeks ~~**months**~~ of tears spilling out of his eyes, washing away the red only for it to inevitably come back again, after weeks **~~MONTHS~~** existing in constant torture (he wasn't living anymore, just existing), coral, rusty iron, sea plants, and freaking _animals_ , destroying, growing on, around, and _inside_ of his freaking mess of a body, after weeks of that ~~...it's been years, Dream. It's been much longer than you're forcing yourself to believe~~ , he had finally gotten used (sort of) to it. He finally, freaking _finally,_ had gotten used enough to the constant torture and, for the first time in... years ~~you've finally accepted it~~ , he was able to sleep. Granted, it was dreamless, but he would have preferred that over nightmares, he could only imagine what _those_ would be like. 

It was a welcome release.

He briefly wondered, in that small pocket of strange semi-awareness, when he wasn't exactly asleep but wasn't quite awake either, if this is what death would feel like if he _could_ die.

If so, he wanted to die more than anything.

But he supposed it didn't matter.

The universe wasn't done with him.

He wouldn't die. Not yet.

 ~~Even if he wanted it more than anything~~.

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

Being immortal, an _admin_ , a **_god_** , meant he was cursed with mental clarity. Granted, he didn't have the best memory, especially after the years he'd been underwater, but he couldn't go "crazy". Sure, he could get _corrupted_ , power could get to his head, he could go _bad_ , but he couldn't escape into he blissful oblivion of insanity—even if it didn't end up being any less painful.

But oh how he wanted to.

Oh how he desperately wished to lose his last sense of self.

Oh how he wished for every haunting phantom of his painfully clear memories to disappear.

Oh how he _begged_ whatever deity had cursed him to suffer this fate to simply let the painful wisps of faces and _memories_ to leave him forever.

His wishes were never granted.

And Dream cried.

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

He was woken up from his third time sleeping (he'd begun counting) by sand washing over him. _That's strange_ , he thought. _I'm suspended by coral. Is there a tsunami or something?_

It was painful, opening his eyes, what with the sand and salt water ~~it was far from the most painful experience he'd had~~ , but when he did he immediately realized he wasn't near coral. In fact, he couldn't see anything except dark water, and sand, and... 

Wait.

Was that...?

No...

It couldn't be...

Right..?

Right...

But... what if...

_ Light _

Coming through the water in a way he never thought he would see again, was _**light**_ , actual, genuine _light_. He gasped (not really, but he would've had he still had air in his lungs), although the motion burned his throat and what pathetic sound came out was strangled, ruined, and hoarse, but he didn't care because there was _light_!

He desperately tried to go to the light, but he hadn't moved in more ways than to desperately try to free himself from the water tomb he was chained to and than to self-impose torture to distract from the pain of drowning, _over_ and _over_ , and as such barely moved at all. He'd long since lost all air in his lungs, the mangled gasp from earlier just being water of different densities, not air and, well, water he supposed, and as such had no way to float to the surface.

But _still!_

The _surface_ was right there!

He would be happy if he could stay here, where there was nor coral nor plants but there _was_ light, even if he couldn't break the surface.

Then the rest of him caught up with his thoughts and he froze.

The _surface_.

He was only mere feet away from the _surface_.

For the first time in years he felt a sliver of hope, and an unbidden sliver of gratitude he was sane enough to know what the surface was.

Because now he had a _chance_.

If he was here, it meant he was no longer chained to the seafloor.

It would take effort, Ender knows how much, but he could _free_ himself.

He could be _free_.

He would never have to touch water again.

It was going to be difficult and _painful_ , but by Ender he would get out.

He would get out and never go near anyone ever again.

Because _people_ put him here.

 _People_ sentenced him to death by drowning.

...

...

...

Actually, he might have to go near people again.

 ~~ _And he would drown them all_~~.

 ~~ _They would learn to fear the water just as much as he did_~~.

He might have to make an exception though.

Because as he was desperately trying to reach the surface, a particular winged man and a anarchist piglin hybrid had spotted the commotion and were coming to check it out.


	2. AU explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, here we go. I'm sorry this took a while to post, I'm really bad at staying to a schedule T_T  
> I'm also sorry this isn't a chapter :')

I'm sorry!

I thought though that I should explain a bit of my AU...

So, if you read the notes at the end of my other chapter, you know why Dream is able to still bleed and all that stuff.

But you'll notice that people haven't aged in the next chapter hardly at all.

And I do have a reason for that!

Basically, in this AU, when an admin (i.e. Dream) goes into what is most commonly called a "dormant state," meaning they're unable to do their admin duties and sort of go dormant in that matter, the world pauses. It no longer gets updates, people only age a little bit, the world starts getting more dangerous as creatures I've decided to call "glitches" are able to run amok, and basically things just all start slowly going to heck. (You'll see more of the Glitches in another story I plan to make)

So, yeah. At most, people have only physically aged a year, even though its been over 15 (there's not a set number of years, because they don't age so they can only guess.) So, yeah. Sorta when an admin goes into a dormant state, everyone gains immortality and are stuck in Dreams boat. No aging, no permanent death, having to deal with dangerous creatures, the like.

**Author's Note:**

> Can y'all guess how long he was in the ocean?  
> Also, for those of you who are confused, I would just like to clear up a few things. In this specific AU, Dreams body regenerates things like water and blood (you know, those obnoxious fluids that keep us alive) in a desperate effort to keep him alive, which is how he's able to cry and bleed after years underwater, and he heals fast, just not quite fast enough.  
> If there's anything that you guys want cleared up just ask me!  
> Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed! Please give me any constructive criticism you think would help me!


End file.
